dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Villiers (Lycropath)
"A brash young man with a heart bigger then his body, Snow dives into combat headfirst and shakes off any attack as though it never happened." -'Description' Snow Villiers 'is a hero representing ''Final Fantasy XIII. In the original title he and his friends where quick to mount a resistance force when the Sanctum began to Purge the people of Bodhum but he comes into conflict with Lightning after Serah is turned to crystal. However he proves his worth to his sister to be after mounting a rescue, saving Lightning and her protégé Hope when they are surrounded by Sanctum Troops and protects Hope even after he nearly killed Snow himself. Snow's hot headed attitude can cause him to be short sighted which often makes things much more difficult then they need be. Attire Snow's appearance is identical to his appearance in Final Fantasy XIII. He wears a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt. He wears a long beige trench coat with frayed hems that functions as his weapon as it is fused with AMP technology. In EX Mode Snow gains the Save the Queen Emblem on the back of his coat. Snow's first alternate outfit, named '''Back in Black, is based off of his appearance in Final Fantasy XIII-2. ''Where Snow wears a black and red recolour of his original outfit sans his scarf, vest and black bandana revealing a head of messy blond hair. In EX Mode Snow gains the Save the Queen Emblem on the back of his coat. Snow's second alternate outfit, named '''Lord of the Feasthall', is a design based on the outfit of he wears in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. ''Where his hair is longer and straighter and he wears a black double breasted suit with a low collar and no undershirt. In EX Mode Snow goes barechested and his right arm turns cie'th. Snow's downloadable content outfit, named '''Prada Mens '''is based on one of the outfits he modeled for the Summer 2012 Prada collection, dressing in a red and black plaid shirt, black slacks as well as black dress shoes with the same hairstyle from his XIII-2 apperance. In EX Mode Snow changes into a grey buisness suit with matching shoes from the same line of clothing. Snow's manikin version, '''Fleeting Goliath', is pink Battle Snow is described as a Paradigm Sentinel, using his Paradigm Shift abilities from Final Fantasy XIII to shift between Sentinel, Commando and Ravager roles during battle. Each role has its own moveset, allowing Snow to change his fighting style. As a Sentinel, Snow uses powerful guards and counterattacks which can render him impervious to damage when wielded correctly, In Commando Snow uses hand to hand combat for direct short ranged assaults while as a Ravager Snow can greatly restrict and create openings to exploit, |} |} |} |} |} |} Equipment Snow can equip Grappling Weapons, Poles, Axes, Guns, Great Shields, Gauntlets, Helmets, Headbands, Heavy Armor, Clothes and Chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory Music When Snow is faced in battle during story mode, Test of the l'cie plays as the default background music. Allusions *Coming Soon! Category:Square Characters